Firewhiskey, Truth or Dare & the Marauders
by hastings.first.edition
Summary: Another truth or dare fic. The Marauders are bored and so truth or dare is played. Story is better then the summary, so please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a story that was stuck in my head and wouldn't let me sleep until I got it out. The Marauder's are bored and the solution is truth or dare!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything in this amazing world which I really wish I was a part of. All recgonisable characters belong to JK Rowling.  
**

ooo**  
**

_**Chapter One**_

It was a Saturday. A very cold, boring Saturday with nothing to do. So naturally, the Marauder's didn't like it.

"I'm bored." Sirius said for what was most likely the 100th time in the minute.

"We know Padfoot. We all are." Remus said, shutting his book with a bit more force than what was needed.

"How about we play truth or dare?" James asked from where he was drawing random objects on some parchment. (Remus' parchment to be precise) They looked at him, confused.

"It's a muggle game. Someone starts, and they ask a person 'truth or dare' and that person has to pick one of the options. Then the person who asked them has to either ask them a question that they have to answer truthfully, or give them a dare to do."

"It'll be no fun with just four people." Remus said thoughtfully. "We should get the other Gryffindor's to join in."

"I have firewhiskey!" Sirius exclaimed somewhat randomly. "Let's get drunk and play truth or dare!" Remus was the only one that hesitated to this idea.

"Aw, come on Moony. It'll be fun! And we can find out who you like!" Remus blushed at James' words as he quickly looked over to the other Sirius of Hogwarts. Luckily, no one caught it.

"Fine." He huffed, standing up. "But I want Verstiarium used so that we know people aren't lying. We can put it in the firewhiskey." He walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories and came back down with a small phial instead of the book he was reading. "Well, are you getting your firewhiskey or not?" he asked Sirius somewhat impatiently. The person in question jumped up and ran up the stairs to collect his stash of alcoholic beverage. James called out to the room.

"Hey guys! If you want something to do, we're going to play truth or dare!" Some of the Gryffindor's nodded their heads in recognition of the game "It's a muggle game. Someone starts, and they ask a person 'truth or dare' and that person has to pick one of the options. Then the person who asked them has to either ask them a question that they have to answer truthfully, or give them a dare to do." He explained to those who didn't know. At the moment, Sirius came running down the stairs holding several bottles of amber liquid. "Padfoot has some firewhiskey." At this, some of the boys cheered. "And Moony has some verstiarium so we know that you're telling the truth. So, who's in?" Several people got up and walked over to the Marauder's, including female Sirius. Some of the others looked hesitant.

"You don't have to join in if you don't want to." Sirius said. "More firewhiskey for us!" Lily frowned.

"I really should be going to Dumbledore about this. But I'm just as bored as you are, so I'm in." She sat down in the circle that was forming near the fire. James looked around. It seemed most of the Gryffindor's had joined in

"No one else?" he asked. They remaining people shook their heads and resumed what they were doing (mostly nothing). James turned to the group. "Right. Are you guys ready to play some truth or dare?" They nodded. "Good. Moony, tip the verstiarium into the firewhiskey." Remus nodded and tipped equal amounts into each bottle.

"Everyone take a swig." Sirius said, drinking deeply from one bottle before passing it on. It burned his way down his throat and warmed him from the inside. The verstiarium made him feel somewhat… happy. He watched as he fellow Gryffindor's drunk from the bottle, some screwing up their face as it travelled down their oesophagus. When the bottle returned to him, only a quarter of it was left.

"I'll start." James said as he looked around the circle. "Sirius!" he said, point to the female Sirius who was sitting between Lily and a very happy looking Remus. "Truth or dare?" She scrunched her nose up in thought.

"I'm going to go with truth." She said after a while.

"Is it true that you like Sirius? If not, who do you like?"

"No, I don't like Sirius. Sorry Padfoot," she said, turning to him, who just shrugged in response. "And I like Remus Lupin." she said confidently, the verstiarium making her tell the truth even if she didn't want too. Remus ducked his head so no one could see his blush and Sirius hid her face in her hands. James smiled happily. He had been suspecting this for some time but had no way of getting it out of her. Or Remus for that matter.

"Okay. Um… Elissa. Truth or dare?" Sirius asked Elissa, a pretty blonde haired sixth year.

"Truth." She said. Sirius played with the end of her plait.

"Okay. Have you ever dreamt about one of the professors in _that way_?"

"Yes." Elissa replied, blushing furiously. "Professor Ladbrook." Professor Ladbrook was the DADA professor, and handsome 20 year old with unruly brown hair and honey eyes who was very easy to talk to. James was pretty sure that some of that boys even dreamed about Professor Ladbrook in _that way_. Elissa looked around the circle.

"Lily. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said confidently.

"I dare you to…" Elissa said slowly, trying to think up a suitable dare. "Take off your bra and give it to James." Lily didn't look to happy but stood up and started making her way to the dorms to remove her bra. "You have to take your bra off her!" Elissa called. Sirius passed around another bottle of firewhiskey. Lily huffed but made her way back towards the group. Pulling her arms through the sleeve of her shirt, she unclipped the back and shrugged it off her shoulders before pulling it out from underneath her shirt and throwing it to James, who caught it and waved it around like some prized trophy. Lily took her seat again before asking Remus 'truth or dare'.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to play the rest of the game in nothing but your scarf, which you can use to cover your…" she waved her hand. Remus grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey from Sirius and downed around half of it before he started removing his clothes, beginning with his shoes and socks and working his way up until only his scarf was remaining, which he wrapped around his waist to hid his penis. He cast a warming charm on himself before sat back down – it was quite cold in the tower, even in front of the merrily crackling fire. He glared at Lily, who smiled sweetly, before looking around the room as to whom he should cast his revenge on.

**Who should Remus ask? Any ideas for dares? Should I keep going is probably a better question. If you're willing to beta this story, please tell me. Also, p****lease review, they make me happy! **

**h.f.e  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! In case you were wondering, the female Sirius is me. :ducks: Don't kill me! I hope you like this next chapter. Please R+R! Thank you to all those who have favourited or are following the story.**

ooo

_**Chapter Two**_

When Remus Lupin got that look it his eye, it wasn't good.

"Louise!" he said, somewhat evilly. Louise McNair, a pretty blonde with kind grey eyes shrunk away from his stare. "Truth or dare?"

"T…truth." She stuttered, shuffling back. Remus frowned, but then smirked again.

"When you had sex with Sirius, did you speak dirty to him in German?" Sirius' eyes went large as he looked at Remus. Louise shrunk back more.

"No, I said dirty things in Russian." She replied. Remus look satisfied. Louise looked around the room. "James." She said, sitting up straighter.

"Dare." He said automatically.

"I dare you, and Lily, to go spend seven minutes in that broom cupboard." She pointed to the door near the exit of the common room. Lily looked somewhat furious and James looked mortified. "No silencing charms either." Louise added, wiggling her eyebrows. James huffed, stood up and walked over to the door of the broom cupboard.

"Coming Lily?" he asked, a trace of sympathy in his voice. Lily was reluctant to stand up, but a shove from Sirius made her stand up and walk over to the cupboard.

"No silencing charm!" Remus yelled. It seemed that all that firewhiskey he had drunk was taking effect, because he started to inch his way closer to Sirius, who seemed to have no objection to sitting next to the practically naked Remus. The other Sirius passed around another bottle of firewhiskey as James pulled the door shut with a soft _click_. They heard muffled voices.

"We don't have to do anythi-"came James' voice, but it was cut off with a _mph! _as Lily kissed him. Elissa cast a charm that allowed them to see through the wooden door. As everyone was so drunk, no one bothered to think about how this was an extreme invasion of privacy. Lily stood on her toes, her arms tightly around James' neck as she kissed him. At first, it seemed that James was going to pull away, but then he lent into it and kissed he back. Louise looked at her watch.

"Three minutes to go." She said, smiling. The seconds ticked by, and yet neither of them had pulled away to get some air.

"Do they have gills or something!?" Sirius cried, who was now practically sitting in a very happy- looking Remus' lap. Louise looked at her watch again.

"Times up! Someone want to get them?" She looked around the circle. By now, Sirius_ was _sitting in Remus' lap. Elissa was plaiting Eve's hair. The other Sirius was sipping from one of the bottles. Frank was humming to himself, but when he heard Louise speak, jumped up.

"I will!" he said, marching over to the door and rapping smartly on it. "Time's up you two! Come out so we can continue the game." James and Lily pulled apart, flushed, and opened the door and sat back down in the places.

"Right." James said, ruffling his hair. "Alice. Truth or dare?"

"Truth please." She said.

"If you had a son, what would you want to name him?"

"Neville." She replied, smiling. "Neville Longbottom." Everyone look at the only Longbottom that they knew – Frank.

"Longbottom?" he managed to get out. Alice nodded. Frank passed out. James shrugged.

"You're turn Alice." Alice looked at Frank again, then looked around the circle.

"Um… Peter!" she said, as everyone turned their attention from Frank, who no one was going to do anything about, to Peter.

"Truth, Alice." he said.

"Why do you guys," she gestured to James, Remus, Sirius and Peter, "always call each other Prongs, Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail?" Everyone leaned in – they had all been wondering this since the boys had started using these unusual nicknames during their second year. Peter looked at the others and they all nodded, Remus a bit more reluctant than the others.

"Well, James, Sirius, Sirius and myself are all Animagi. Illegally. James is a stag, Sirius is a dog, a great black one, and I'm a rat." he took a breath. "Remus is a werewolf, that's how he got the nickname Moony, and whenever it's a full moon, we come with him for his transformations and be with him in our animal form."

"Please don't tell anyone!" Sirius said, looking at every one of the students sitting in the circle. They all nodded, some looking amazed that three wizards had been able to accomplish such a hard task at twelve years of age.

"I understand if you all hate me." Remus said, not looking at any of them. Lily was the first to reply.

"Why would we hate you Remus? It's something you can't control, and we can't blame you for it." the other nodded in agreement.

"We could never hate you! If we did, we'd have no one to help us with our homework." Luke Ford joked. "Except for Sirius. In fact, I think she's smarter then you." he added as an afterthought, slightly glazed over blue eyes dancing in the firelight.

"Remus is smarter." Sirius mumbled, snuggling into his naked chest. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I'm glad you still accept me. But we're all a bit drunk, so you might change your minds when you sober up. But I completely understand." he said.

"I may be drunk, but that doesn't change my mind Remus." Harrison said. The others all murmured in agreement.

"Is it my turn to ask?" Peter said, waving his hand in the air like he knew the answer to a question in class and desperately wanted to be picked to answer.

"Yes, your turn Pete." Luke said.

"Ok. I pick…." Peter looked around the circle of tipsy Gryffindors. "Matthew Locke! Truth or dare?" Sirius passed around some more firewhiskey.

"Dare." he said, taking the offered bottle from James. Peter stroked his chin as he thought.

"Hm…. I dare you to go up and stand on the teacher's table at breakfast tomorrow and sing 'Sexy Back', wearing nothing but a pair of leather pants." Remus leaned over and whispered something in Peter's ear. "And a riding crop." Matthew spat out his mouthful of firewhiskey and looked at Peter, shocked.

"Okay. But we have to postpone the game until I've completed it. Okay?"

"Yes." everyone chorused back.

"Well, then I suppose we better get some sleep." Elissa said, passing the bottle of firewhiskey she was holding back to Sirius.

"It's eleven thirty." Lily said, looking at her watch. "And it seems someone is already asleep." Sirius lay curled up in Remus' lap, fast asleep and oblivious of what was going on around her. Everyone cooed at the sight.

"Right, is that all the bottles?" Sirius asked, taking the last bottle back from Luke. They all nodded and said their goodnights to each other, making their way to their respective dormitories. Remus waved his wand and was clothed again, before standing up to take Sirius to her bed.

"If I take her up, will the alarm go off?" he asked Lily, who was standing at the bottom of the steps, watching James walk up to the boys dorms.

"It shouldn't." she said absently. Remus shrugged and put a foot on the first step. Nothing happened. He proceeded up the stairs, the alarm not going off. Taking Sirius into her dorm, he placed her gently on the bed.

"I'll get her changed for bed." Elissa said.

"Thanks. Night guys." he said as he left the dorm, making his way back to his own.

ooo

"Tomorrow is going to hilarious." he heard James say when he entered his dorm.

"You can say that again!" Sirius said as he flopped onto his bed. "This is an awesome dare Peter. Good job." Peter flushed at his praise as he pulled the curtains shut.

"Thanks. Night guys." he said, extinguishing his lamp.

"Night." the chorused back as they climbed into their beds, turning out their own lamps. Tomorrow breakfast couldn't come sooner.

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry about the lame ending, I was having writer's block and I'm dead tired but I needed to get this done. I really do need some ideas, so send them in, even if they are ridiculous! [this is the Marauder's we're talking about, so no surprise there] I'm also looking for a beta!**

**h.f.e  
**

**dance4ever95:** I'm glad you like it I hope you keep reading

**Cordelia de Loroio: ** I hope the James and Lily was satisfactory in this chapter. More coming up of course!


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thanks to my beta **Cordelia de Lorio**! **

**Song [Sexy Back] is not mine! Belongs to Justin Timberlake. Harry Potter and recognisable characters belong to JK Rowling. **

**Sirius is JK Rowling's character, Sirius Leigh is me. [my real name; go on, laugh] Hopefully it will make it easier for you to tell the difference between the Sirius'. If you have any Sirius/serious jokes I could use through the story, send them in. Still looking for dare ideas. **

**Dares to be included: **whipped cream, sexual torture for James, Sirius or Lily and stripping [besides Remus] **Sent in by dance4ever95**

ooo

_**Chapter Three**_

At 6.30am, all the Gryffindor's that had played Truth or Dare met in the common room. Matthew Locke was in the middle, robes done up tightly.

"Have you got the leather pants Lockie?" James called, a smirk gracing his face.

"Yep." He stuck out a leg, showing the tight leather pants. Some of the boys cat whistled.

"And here's the whip!" Sirius Leigh called, coming down the stair and waving a riding crop above her head. "Your Majesty." she said once she reached Matthew, bowing low.

"Thank you Black. You are dismissed." he said, taking the whip from her and twirling it around like a baton while the Gryffindor's laughed.

"Are we ready to go down?" Peter asked. Matthew nodded and the Gryffindor's fell into a rough line after him.

ooo

The Great Hall was about half full when the Gryffindor's took their place at the house table. They had decided to wait until almost everyone was present, so that the whole school could be graced with Matthew's singing and tight leather pants. And the riding crop. Couldn't forget that.

"Sirius Leigh, why do you have a riding crop?" Remus asked randomly, reaching for more toast.

"Well, at home I ride horses, and I use a crop when jumping. I have no clue why it was in my trunk though." She shrugged her shoulders and continued eating.

"I think she has it for other purposes too." James said, waggling his eyebrows at Remus suggestively.

"Shh you guys! Matt's about to sing." Lily said, stopping any further banter. Everyone looked up at the table the professor's sat at as Matt stood up front and centre on it in nothing but tight leather pants, the whip held loosely in his left hand.

"I'm bringing sexy back

Them other boys don't know how to act

I think you're special, what's behind your back?

So turn round and I'll pick up the slack."

"Take it to the bridge!" the Truth or Dare players called.

"Dirty babe

You see these shackles

Baby I'm your slave

I'll let you whip me if I misbehave

It's just that no one makes me feel this way." He threw the whip to one of the Hufflepuff girls, who caught it with a cheer while McGonagall sputtered, standing up and looking furious.

"Mr Locke, what is the meaning if this!?" Matthew stopped strutting up and down the table and faced McGonagall.

"Well, you see Professor, I just wanted to share my amazing singing talents with the school. Not to mention these awesome leather pants." he said, running a hand up his thigh.

"And his amazing body." one of the Ravenclaw girls said innocently.

"Detention for two weeks and thirty points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall said angrily, glaring at Matt. The Gryffindor's watched in dismay as the rubies flew up the hourglass.

"It could've been worse." Lily whispered, the others nodding in agreement. They weren't too far behind Ravenclaw, and could easily make up the points again. Matt climbed off the table and returned to the Gryffindor table, taking his robes from Peter.

"Why don't we go finish this game?" he asked.

ooo

"Okay. Um… Rose. Truth or dare?" Matt asked once they had seated themselves near the fire in the Gryffindor common room to continue their game of Truth or Dare. Sirius had the firewhiskey out again, and everyone was well on their way to getting drunk. Again.

"Dare." she replied, taking a swig from the bottle, trying not to cough as it made her way down her throat.

"I dare you to run down the halls, naked, spraying anyone you encounter with whipped cream. You can have your robe on, but it can't be done up." he said.

"Okay." she said, handing the bottle to Luke and standing up. She disappeared and came back down five minutes later in only her school robe. "What the spell for the whipped cream?"

"Crepito verberaretur." he said. "Good luck." Rose disappeared out the portrait hole.

"How long do you think she'll be?" Remus asked, taking the bottle from Sirius Leigh.

"I'd say twenty minutes. Does someone else want to go, and we'll get back to her when she returns?" Louise suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll go." James said, looking around the circle for his victim.

"Mr Henry Fatnowna. Truth or dare?" he asked in a posh voice.

"I belive, Mr Potter, that I will go with truth." he replied in an even more posh voice than James. James frowned.

"Mr Fotnowna," he said, trying to outdo Henry's posh voice and failing miserably. "Is it true that you gave Professor Philomena oral sex to improve your grades?" Philomena was the Astrology professor, and Henry was horrid at astrology. There was a rumour at the start of the year that Henry had given her oral sex to help his grades. Henry flushed but the verstiarium was making him tell the truth.

"Yes." he said simply, meeting James eyes before looking down. "Right, Lily, truth or dare?" he asked suddenly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Luke a lap dance in nothing but your panties."

"What!? Can I refuse?"

"If you refuse, you must remove an article of clothing. Shoes and socks count." Sirius said before Henry could answer. Lily pulled off her shoes before asking Abby Sidle truth or dare.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go confess your undying love to Dumbledore."

"Okay. It's almost lunch anyway, so I'll do it then." At that moment, Rose burst through the portrait, clutching her side, her robe coated in cream.

"Merlin, it was funny. I ran around the whole castle and bumped into Snape, so I put cream all through his hair."

"Hopefully he'll was it now." Sirius Leigh said.

"And then I meet Flitwick. I didn't really want to spray him, but I had to do the dare, so I was like, 'I'm so sorry Flitwick, but this is a dare, and I'm a bit drunk, so anyways.' and drenched him in cream. He didn't look to angry but I ran before he could say anything. Next was some first years from Hufflepuff. Then I ran into a Ravenclaw prefect, and then the Head Girl. But she thought it was funny, so all I got was ten points from Gryffindor for making her go have another shower. Then McGonagall. I got yelled at from her, detention for a week and twenty points from Gryffindor." By the time she had finished this, she was sitting on the floor drinking from a bottle the Sirius had handed her. "But I personally think it was worth it. Cream anyone?" she asked, spraying whipped cream into the bottle of firewhiskey she had before taking a swig.

"I think we should take the alcohol away from her." James whispered to Lily, who nodded.

"Rose, could I try some?" she asked, reaching for the bottle. Rose just hissed at her and hugged the bottle to her chest.

"My firewhiskey." she said, stroking the bottle like it was a dog.

"Ohkay…" Luke said. "Well, let's continue with the game!" They turned away from the cream-coated Rose [who was looking lovingly at her bottle of firewhiskey and cream] and focused on the game at hand.

"Harrison. Truth or dare?" Abby asked

"Truth."

"Is there someone you would shag in the room at the moment?" she asked, leaning forward and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." he replied, leaning forward also. "Do you want to know who?" Abby nodded eagerly.

"Too bad, only one question at a time!" he said, leaning back and laughing while Abby pouted. "Right. James. Truth or dare?" James drunk from the bottle, before replying dare.

"I dare you to give us a strip tease!" he cried, giving a pointed look at Lily. James stood up confidently before slowly removing his clothing. He started with his scarf, the his shoes, socks, jumper, shirt and pants. Before he could remove his boxes, Harrison cried out.

"Stop! Lily may want to see it, be we don't!" the other boys nodded.

"Alright." James said, winking at Lily before redressing himself [it was too cold to stay undressed] and sat back.

"Sirius Leigh Black!" he cried happily. "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm… dare."

"I dare you to give Padfoot here," he patted Sirius' knee, "a lap dance in nothing but your nickers."

"Can you use the same dare again?" Luke asked.

"Yep." he looked at Sirius Leigh. "Or are you going to remove an article of clothing?" she looked at Remus, then Sirius, than James, then at the bottle of firewhiskey Elissa was holding.

"Give me that." she said, holding out her hand for the bottle. Elissa gave it to her, and she drunk around half of it. "I'm really sorry Remmie." she said, kissing his cheek before taking of her clothes, leaving on only her underwear. She walked over to Sirius, swaying her hips before she dropped down and leaned in close.

"Mention this after the game, and you are dead." she whispered in his ear before climbing onto his lap. Sirius shot Remus an apologetic look, trying think of McGonagall in a bikini or _anything_ to make him forget that one of his best friend, the friend that was like a sister to him, was practically naked on his lap and doing amazing things.

"Right, that's enough." James said after five minutes. Sirius Leigh climbed out of Sirius lap, noting that he didn't have an erection.

"Good job." she whispered to him before walking back over to Remus and promptly sat in his lap, and began to pull on her clothes again. Once she was dressed, she glared daggers at James. "I will get my revenge." she hissed before looking around and picking Frank.

"Truth." he said.

"What do you want to do when you graduate?"

"What! I thought you were getting revenge!" James sputtered.

"Yes, but Frank didn't get me to do that ridiculous dare, so it's not him I'm seeking my revenge on." she said simply.

"Oh." was all James managed to say.

"Well, I wouldn't mind being a professor. But I'm going to try get into the Auror academy." Frank said. Sirius Leigh nodded as Sirius passed around more firewhiskey and took the empty bottles back. Rose was still sitting in the corner in a cream-covered robe, stroking her almost empty bottle of firewhiskey and cream. Her upper lip was covered in foam and she was rocking back and forth slowly.

"Maybe I should take Rose to bed…" Elissa said, looked concerned at her friend's pyhsco behaviour.

"No!" Rose said.

"Maybe Madam Pomfrey would be better." Harrison said. Elissa just nodded and stunned her friend and muttered an apology before dressing her. Prying the bottle from her hands, she turned to the group.

"You guys keep playing, I'll be back soon." She levitated Rose and left the common room. Everyone looked to Frank.

"Let's see. Sirius. Truth or dare?"

**Another chapter done. I hope you liked it. **_**Crepito verberaretur **_**is Latin for 'whipped cream' because I'm pretty sure there isn't a spell for whipped cream in the books. Please review – constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but flames are also welcome! Please do not just send 'continue', I'd like something a bit more than that. What should Sirius pick? Truth or dare? **

**Not updating until I have 15 reviews, so that's only 8 to go! I am back at school now, so I might take longer to update. [the joys of boarding school] Remember to send in ideas!**

**dance4ever95: **Thanks for the dare ideas. I haven't done all of them, so I'll continue in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Simply couldn't wait any longer to put out the next chapter. This chapter is hasn't been beta'd yet! **

**All recognisable characters are JK Rowling's, as well as the Hogwarts School Song. Big thanks to all those who favourited the story, or are following it. Please review and send in ideas for truth questions and dares. The chandelier idea was Cordelia's, and I need some more good ones. I will not be updating until I have 20 reviews.**

ooo

_**Chapter Four**_

Sirius was quick to answer. "Dare." he said confidently. Frank stroked his chin as he thought, his brown, slightly glazed eyes looking at Sirius with interest.

"I dare you to hang from the chandelier in the Great Hall wearing only your Gryffindor boxers singing the Hogwarts song." Sirius' grey eyes twinkled as he eagerly agreed to the dare and looked around the circle, his eyes settling on Sirius Leigh, who was snuggled into Remus' chest.

"Sirius Leigh, truth or dare?" he drawled.

"Dare." she replied, a smiling tugging at her lips.

"I dare you to ask McGonagall for the Holy Spork of Gryffindor."

"The what?" Lily asked, looking at Sirius with amusement.

"The Holy Spork of Gryffindor. It doesn't exist, so McGonagall with think Siri has gone a bit mental." he smiled, satisfied with his dare.

"Okay." Sirius Leigh said, looking at her watch. "It's time for lunch now, so let's continue this after we've all eaten." she stood and flipped her waist-length hair over her shoulder, offering her hand to Remus to pull him up. Sirius collected the bottles and stowed them underneath one of the old couches while the group assembled near the portrait hole.

"Right, let's go." said a slightly tipsy James, glasses askew. He led the way down to the Great Hall, some of the drunker students stumbling down the many flights of stairs.

ooo

Sirius was the first to act upon his dare that lunchtime. Stripping of quickly, he had James levitate him up to the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling of the Great Hall. Grasping one of the beams that held a candle, he swung himself back and forth and started singing.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

When he had finished, he dropped lightly to the floor and bowed as students clapped and whistled, grey eyes sparkling. Even Dumbledore stood up and applauded him. Abby was the next one to do her dare. She stood up and straightened her skirt and walked briskly towards the teachers table. Sirius had sat back down between James and Frank, still only in his boxers, and was watching, trying to stifle his laughter along with the rest of the truth or dare players. She reached the front and looked over her shoulder and winked at the Gryffindor table before walking up to Dumbledore and grasping his shoulders, her brown eyes looking into his sparkling blue ones.

"Professor," she said, "I cannot deny it any longer. I have been trying to hide it away, but the feeling is much too strong now. I love you Professor, with all my heart. I always have, and I always will." she took a deep breath. "Will you come to the Three Broomsticks with me this upcoming Hogsmeade weekend?" Every student in the Hall seemed to hold their breath, even the Slytherins. Dumbledore smiled.

"Of course I will Miss Sidle. What time best suits you?" Abby smiled broadly.

"How about one in the afternoon Professor?"

"Sounds excellent." he too smiled, grasping her hand and shaking it. Abby turned around once he had released it and returned to the Gryffindor table. The girls closet to her high fived her and she smiled happily. It was then time for Sirius Leigh to ask McGonagall about the made-up Holy Spork of Gryffindor. She hugged Remus (they were now dating) and walked calmly up to the front. Everyone's eyes were on her. She walked straight up to McGonagall and said, "Professor, I was wondering if I could have the Holy Spork of Gryffindor." She had a very serious expression on her face, oblivious to the laughter coming from several of the students throughout the hall. McGonagall looked at her carefully, before standing and gesturing for her to follow her. McGonagall led Sirius Leigh out of the Hall, hundreds of sets of eyes tracking them. The truth or dare players looked at the each worriedly, Sirius looking slightly stunned.

"It was all made up! Where is she taking her?" he said, waving his fork around in the air.

"We'll find out soon enough." Lily said. James pried Sirius' fork from his clenched fist so he wouldn't take anyone's eye out and Remus told everyone to keep eating. They wanted to be finished with lunch soon so they could return to the game and see what McGonagall had taken Sirius Leigh away for.

ooo

McGonagall gestured for Sirius Leigh to take a seat, offering her a ginger newt from her favourite tartan tin. Taking one, she nibbled on it while McGonagall turned and pulled something from in the chest of drawers behind her.

"This, Miss Black, is what you were asking for." she placed a silver spork on the desk, the handle carved intricately with the Gryffindor lion. Sirius Leigh stopped chewing her mouthful of biscuit as she looked at the spork that was catching the golden light spilling onto the table.

"But Sirius said it was fake. A myth!" McGonagall smiled one of her rare smiles.

"Why does that not surprise me. As you can see, the Spork of Gryffindor is real, and it has been looking for the rightful owner for some time." At the moment, the spork glowed Gryffindor red. "And it seems you are it."

"Say what?" Sirius Leigh said, the biscuit now forgotten on the floor. Her grey eyes looked confused, and she tugged on her long plait with unease.

"The Spork of Gryffindor has chosen you to be its rightful owner until you graduate Hogwarts." McGonagall picked up the spork and handed it to Sirius Leigh, who took it warily. "Legend has it that Godric Gryffindor used the Spork as a means of predicting who would win the Quidditch. Green for Slytherin, yellow for Hufflepuff, blue for Ravenclaw and, of course, red for Gryffindor. Whatever colour it glowed was the team who would win. Whoever was owner of the spork would watch for its predication, and if the opposition team was to win, they would alert the captain so that they could try and change the outcome."

"I see." she said slowly. "I will look after it will then."

"Don't tell any other house students about it. It should be kept a myth." Sirius Leigh nodded and then left the office, walking slowly back to the common room.

ooo

"What did McGonagall want?" Harrison asked as Sirius Leigh stepped through the portrait hole.

"To give me this." she held up the spork. Sirius' eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw dropped.

"But it's all a myth! How Gryffindor had the spork to predict who would win the Quidditch. I got told it in my first year but some prat of a seventh year!"

"Well, it's true, but we have to try and keep it a myth." she said as James' pushed his jaw up. Sirius nodded and summoned some firewhiskey, drinking heavily from the bottle.

"Are we continuing the game?" Elissa asked. The group nodded and formed a rough circle in front of the fire to continue the game. Sirius Leigh snuggled back into to Remus' chest, looking around the circle as to who to ask truth or dare.

"James Potter. Truth or dare?" she asked in a calm voice, a smirk on her face. James seemed to shrink back.

"Dare? No, wait, truth." he paused. "Truth."

"Did you give Sirius a blowjob last night?" she asked bluntly as members of the game snickered. James' reddened.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Your silencing charms are shit. I could hear you from a mile away." Sirius flushed as well, avoiding eye contact with his best mate.

"Well, I'll have to work on them." he said. "Remus, truth or dare?"

**Another chapter done! I hope you liked it. Remember to send in ideas and review!**

**h.f.e**

**Lozzy x:** I'm glad you're liking the story. I'll put your idea in a future chapter.

**fireeternal13: **Sirius and dares is like a match made in heaven! Thanks for reviewing, and keep reading.

**NerdiGirl: **Glad you're finding it funny. Keep reading, and I hope I can make you laugh a bit more.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is not beta'd! Please message me if you are willing to beta future chapters!** **I hope you like this quick chapter to tide you over until the next one. **

ooo

_**Chapter Five**_

Remus brushed his sandy hair from his eyes and looked at James, calculating what he should pick.

"Dare." he said after Sirius Leigh had told him to stop over calculating. James smiled, hazel eyes flicking around the room as he pushed his glasses up his narrow nose.

"I dare you to drink a whole bottle of firewhiskey, have sex with Siri, and then tell us all about it." he said, smirking. Remus frowned and looked at his girlfriend, who was looking at him with trusting grey eyes.

"Can I skip out on the firewhiskey? I'd like to be somewhat sober." he said after thinking it over for a while. James looked surprised, but smiled.

"Of course. How about you head to the Room of Requirement; that way, no one can disturb you." Remus' amber eyes looked grateful as he stood and pulled his girlfriend up, who winked at Lily and walked out after Remus. The portrait hole closed behind them, and there was a pregnant pause before Harrison spoke up.

"I didn't think he'd agree to it." he said. Others nodded, murmuring agreement.

"Remus will look after her." Sirius said matter-of-factly. "It was right of him to not drink the firewhiskey."

"I cast a sobering charm on them as they walked past." James said. "And I'm sure the Room will supply them with some sobering potion." Lily smiled. Although James had given Remus and Sirius Leigh an irresponsible dare, he still cared enough about his friends to give them privacy they needed and to make sure they weren't completely pissed. She knew that Sirius Leigh had liked Remus for a long time; once you got her started on him, you'd never hear the end.

"Do you know how long Remus has liked her?" James asked no one in particular. "Ever since the start of second year I think it was."

"Yeah, when she helped him discover that Wolfsbane potion to help his furry little problem." Sirius said, laughing.

"She's liked him forever too." Elissa said. "When you get her started on him, she'd never shut up! One day it was his eyes, the next his personality, the next his smile." she tugged at her hair. "It was infuriating! We had to silence her several times just so we could get some sleep." The sixth year girls laughed.

"It was the same with Moony." Sirius said, smiling. "I thought I'd never hear the end about how perfect she was, how she aced every test with ease, how she was amazing at every single subject, her eyes or smile or how easy she was to talk to."

"How she is an amazing flyer. It was just about the only time he talked about Quidditch." James said. Sirius Leigh had joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Seeker in her third year. The group smiled, thinking about how perfect they were for each other.

"Will we continue with the game?" Alice asked, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Yep. Seeing Remus isn't here-"

"Lucky bastard."

"How about Lily goes?"

"Okay. Harrison, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was the last lie you told?" she asked. Harrison sipped the bottle of firewhiskey Frank had just passed him before answering.

"I told Madam Hawke that England had asked me to play for them after I left school." he said. Harrison was a Gryffindor beater. "She believed me, of course. I have superb lying skills." He waved his hand dramatically before drinking some more firewhiskey and passing the bottle on. "Okay. Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Marlene said, flicking her brown her out of her eyes.

"How would you rate yourself in bed?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows. Marlene looked like she really didn't want to answer, but the verstiarium made her.

"Six." she said quickly, looking down at her lap, avoiding anyone's eyes. "Lily, truth or dare?"

"Dare please." she said.

"I dare you to drink a large glass of The Three Broomsticks' strongest mead." she said. Lily just smiled.

"Okay. Hogsmeade weekend is soon isn't it?"

"Three weeks I believe." James said.

"Okay, I'll do it. Someone remind me." Lily was about to ask Elissa truth or dare when McGonagall burst through the portrait hole, closely followed by Remus and Sirius Leigh, who certainly didn't look freshly-shagged but more peeved, slightly afraid and guilty.

"I ran into these two," McGonagall said sternly, her lips pressed into a thin line. "Walking up and down across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. When I questioned them , they said they had been dared to have sex!" Remus clutched Sirius Leigh's hand and they both looked down, guilty. "It seems to me they have been given verstiarium." Just when the Gryffindor's thought McGonagall's lips couldn't get any thinner, they did, into a pencil drawn thin line. It looked like no one would speak for a while, but then Lily did. He green eyes showed that she was drunk, but she hid it well.

"Professor, we cannot lie to you, because yes, we have had verstiarium." she said, hanging her head. The rest of the house followed suit. "Yes, Remus and Sirius have been dared to have sex. But they agreed willingly. We wouldn't have forced them if they hadn't wanted to." McGonagall looked around the room, eyes narrowed.

"Detention for all of you for three weeks, and 10 points from Gryffindor for each of you." she said after a while. Most of them let out breaths they didn't know they were holding.

"Yes Professor." they chorused. They knew they would've lost the lead they had over Slytherin and Hufflepuff, but they could make it up again through Quidditch. Detention was nothing to be worried about. McGonagall nodded curtly and left the room.

"Well, she went easy on us." Remus said, still clutching his girlfriend's hand.

"Yeah. Maybe she liked the dares from lunch." Harrison said. Several nodded.

"Maybe she didn't want Gryffindor to fall to far behind." Elissa said. More nods.

"Will we continue the game, or forget about it?" James asked.

"Forget it!? James, have you been smoking some funny shit? Are you a Marauder or what?" Sirius asked, throwing his arms in the air. James rolled his hazel eyes.

"Of course I'm a Marauder Pads. But maybe it's not worth risking it."

"How about we have a vote?" Sirius Leigh said softly, not looking up from the floor.

"Yeah." Remus said, smiling at his girlfriend. "Hands up if you think we should continue playing." Sirius, Harrison, Elissa, Frank, Alice, Lily, Peter, Remus, Sirius Leigh and five others raised their hands. James looked uncertain, as did Lily. That meant only four didn't want to continue the game. Remus nodded happily. "If you don't want to continue, you can leave. We aren't making you do anything." he said. The four who didn't want to continue stood up and left the common room, heading to their dorms. "Right, now that that's sorted, Siri and I have some business to attend to." With a wink, the pair left the room once more.

"Humph." Sirius said. "Whose turn is it?"

"Mine." Lily said from her place between Alice and James. "Elissa, truth or dare?"

**Any good truth or dares for Elissa will be greatly appreciated, so send them in. Thank you to all those people who have continued reading this story. You're reviews make my day! I won't be updating until I have 20 reviews, so send them in! To those people who didn't like the James/Sirius, it was just a one off. They were drunk and bored, so yeah…**

**Cookiemuncha1: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying this story, and please keep reading.

**fishfacedfrances: **Good idea. I'll use it sometime. Please keep reading!


	6. A Very Important Author's Note

**A Very Important Author's Note**

I have decided, with the help of limited time and school work, that I will no longer continue to write _Firewhiskey, Truth or Dare & the Marauders_. If you are interested in adopting this story to do as you please with it, please message me! Apologies to anyone who wanted me to continue it, but with exams fast approaching and equestrian and my job, I simply don't have the time. I haven't even so much as considered another chapter since April anyways, so it'll never get done. I am willing to offer some help to whoever takes the story on.

Once again, message me if interested.

_Regards, _

_Hasting's First Edition_


End file.
